Switch!
by Samauke09
Summary: Deidara is in love with him but cant stand him. What might happen when deidara thinks all Sasuke wants is help with his homework, But sasuke has something else mind and why are they wearing each others clothing. Read And Find out. SasukeXDeidara!
1. Chapter 1

Switch

_SasukeXDeidara._

Deidara-22

Sasuke-23

This is for Valkyrierandgris.

Enjoy my dear.

Do not own anything, Except story line.

((((Story Time))))

"When are you going to realize that starring at him from across the courtyard wont help." A redhead said sitting down next to his blonde friend on the bench.

"I don't know what your talking about" He sighed "Im not starring Sasori."

"Deidara" Sasori cocked an eyebrow "I have known you for eight years, I know it when your starring Brat."

Deidara ignored the statement, opening his art book to finish up his reading.

"Itachi is having a party, instructed by leader this weekend and he wants us to come, along with the other members as well."

"Yay!! Im so thrilled" Deidara twirled his finger.

"You ungrateful brat, be happy that leader excepted you"

"Being a assassin isn't what its all cracked up to be Sasori. You could get caught" He said "The last person I took out was Shisui Uchiha, He never stayed still."

"Didn't Itachi order that kill"

"Yes he did, he couldn't stand that cousin for some reason" Deidara shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well it was money"

"Yeah I know but you did get him right between the eyes" Sasori nudged him " Better shot than Hidan"

"Im the best shot in the Organization, So what do you have to say about that" Deidara didn't look up from his book.

Sasori stood up trying not to laugh "Guess who's coming over here" He walked off.

"What are you talking about" Deidara asked looking up as Sasuke walked over too him. He held down a blush, glaring at a grinning Sasori.

"hey Deidara" He breathed

Deidara smiled catching the hit of mint on his breath. " How can I help you Sasuke" he asked as Sasuke sat down beside him.

"I need your help on something"

"What is it"

"I was wondering if you would come over to my house tomorrow evening and help me with my sociology homework" He smiled that famous Uchiha smile.

"what is wrong with your brother helping you"

"He's boring and I like the way you talk"

Deidara blushed "You like the way I talk"

"Yes and that tongue ring reflects the light perfectly" Sasuke scooted closer trying to play with blonde hair.

Deidara closed his book standing up quickly " Okay than I will be at your house tomorrow at night fall."

"what time would that be"

"About seven-thirty" He walked off

"I cant wait" Sasuke grinned, starring at Deidara's ass.

--

"Why are you so happy little brother" Itachi asked the next evening during dinner.

"Why would you think that im happy" Sasuke said getting up from the table with his plate in hand, going to the kitchen. "when is the party beginning Itachi"

"Its not a party for you its strictly business"

-DING DONG-

Itachi looked down at his watch. "Its only seven thirty, why are they already arriving."

Sasuke smiled putting his plate in the sink than going to the front door opening it, as Itachi came around the corner.

"Come in Deidara" Sasuke said softly.

"what are you doing here Dei" Itachi asked leaning against the doorframe. (trying to be seductive. lol)

"your brother needs help with his sociology homework" He stepped into the house before Sasuke closed the door. "Ill be there in time."

"Good" Itachi said leaving "Stay quiet" He looked at Sasuke who grinned.

"Where are we studying so we can get this over with."

"We will be in the library, fallow me." He said leaving the main hall heading down the left hallway to the third door. Deidara's eyes widened, Never in his life had he ever seen so many ancient books that looked brand new.

"Like what you see"

"Yes I do, How come Itachi has never said anything about these" Deidara traced each books spine with his index finger.

"Glad you like them, The books are our family's history. Each book is a generation in it. And itachi is stubborn."

Deidara turned around placing his shoulder bag down on the table, than looked at Sasuke.

"Where are your books" he asked not noticing the smirk on the uchihas face.

"I don't have studying on my mind Deidara-chan." Sasuke said grabbing his wrists pushing him back against the row of books.

"What are you doing" Deidara stuttered trying to free his wrist.

"I know you have feeling for me and I the same my Dei-chan" Sasuke's hand brushed down his cheek to his chin.

Deidara smirked, the assassin in him coming out now. " Oh really Sasuukkee" as the ravens leg slid up between this thighs pressing lightly against his groin coughing the blonde to moan.

"Yes really Deidara" He said as the blonde leaned forward pressing his lips to the taller boy. Deidara was the first to pull back panting for breath before capturing those lips again.--

Itachi growled again at the door, it's the third time it has been knocked on.

"Who is it this time." He yelled to see a short redhead "Hey Sasori"

"Is Deidara here I have not been able to get a hold of him all evening."

"he is here, Sasuke needed help with homework so he asked him to come over her before out meeting."

"I see, who else is here" He asked entering the living room after Itachi.

"Kisame, Hidan, and Zetsu are here. And the others are on there way." He sat down in a chair.

"Okay than" Sasori rolled his eyes before taking a seat next to Kisame wondering of Deidara.

--

Sasuke picked Deidara up before setting him down in the table that was behind him. Their lips were still clasped together in a passionate kiss. Deidara's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck bringing him closer than before.

Sasuke pulled back "How long" He asked his hands going under the blondes shirt stroking his soft stomach.

"A year" Deidara moaned "Its has been a year" He ached when cold fingers traced upwards to hardened nipples. Sasuke caught the blonde in another kiss only to brake for a moment to pull the others shirt over his head and discard it on the floor. The blonde scooted back on the table bringing Sasuke forwards. Sasuke pulled back looking down at Deidara's pale form.

"Your making me blush" Deidara looked away.

Sasuke strattled the youngers hips, leaning down kissing the middle of his chest. The raven than kissed from deidara's neck to his waist band of his jeans. He unbuttoned then used his mouth to unzip them. Deidara raised up as sasuke pulled his jeans down over his hips and off. Deidara propped himself up as sasuke removes his own shirt.

"What are youuuuawwww god." Deidara yelped falling back against the table as sasuke engulfed him fully. Creating circle's around the tip. The raven slowly bobbed his head over Deidara's manhood roughly, allowing his teeth to slid along the organ.

"Holy Shite" Deidara bucked up as the began sucking. The blonde grabbed the ravens hair tightly as he came into the others mouth.

Sasuke swallowed all of it, licking the sides of his mouth before pulling Deidara into a kiss sneaking his fingers into it also. The blonde let go of Sasuke's lips to play with his fingers, making sure to coat each finger evening. Sasuke pulled his fingers back with a pop coming from the others mouth.

Sasuke's index finger traced the blonde puckered entrance, than sliding the digit into his tight opening. Deidara tensed feeling something invade him.

"Relax" Sasuke said slowly thrusting his finger In and out. He relaxed as another finger entered him. The blonde arched making sasuke smirk when he began scissoring motion. As fast as the fingers came they were gone. Deidara opened his eyes to see sasuke hovering over him, blue orbs darted up his chest to black eyes, when something wet rubbed against his entrance.

"You ready" Sasuke asked

Deidara nodded holding onto Sasuke's forearms as he slowly began to ease in. A tear rolled down his cheek once the raven was fully sheathed. Sasuke's breath coming out shakey at the intense heat around his member.

"Move" Deidara groaned clenching his muscles cause the other to take in a deep breath. He wasted no time in pulling out that thrusting back in harder, with every thrust the pain disappeared leaving only pleasure

"Ahhhh Haardder" Deidara moaned "Sasuukkee"

Sasuke grinned aiming for that spot again and again. Deidara's thighs tightened on his hips, pushing down. Deidara screamed into his shoulder with every strengthen filled thrust, the frictions was almost to much to bare as the heat in his stomach coiled.

Deidara screamed louder this time, back arching up into Sasuke. "Im..gunn..gunna" he screamed even louder as he came over his and sasuke stomachs. The pulsating waves shooting directly through the blondes body to Sasuke's member. With a few more thrust, sasuke sank his teeth into the blondes shoulder as he came deep inside Deidara.

Panting, overheated, and sweaty they both collapsed on each other. Their arms wrapped around firmly about each other not wanting to come down from their highs just yet.

"I have always loved you Deidara" Sasuke whispered in his ear, pulling out of the blonde earning a satisfied moan.

"I love you too Sasuke" Deidara said once he regained his breath.

"Will you stay mine" He asked looking into blue eyes.

"Yes I will" The blonde smiled nodded "What time is it?"

"Its about eleven-thirty" He said "the meeting"

Quickly Deidara pushed Sasuke off him putting on the first cloths he seen. Sasuke looked at him weird as he received a kiss than watched the blonde leave the room.

--

Everyone looked up at Deidara entering the room than sat down beside Sasori slowly.

"So glad you could finally join us Deidara" Leader tried not to laugh as did everyone else besides Itachi. Itachi looked at the door as Sasuke appeared clearing his throat.

"Deidara, baby I love the way I look in your clothing but you look better in them and there are a little small."

Redness covered Deidara's cheeks when he finally realized that he grabbed the wrong set. The group began laughing, Deidara stood up walking slowly towards him looking up at him.

"You cant have them back right now cause im using them. But if you can be patient I will do a little show for you tonight in your room." Deidara said placing his palm on Sasuke's chest.

"I can do that" He smiled putting his hands on Deidara's lower back pushing him up a little for a sweet kiss. Setting Itachi in a frenzy. And with that Deidara sat back down, chuckling at everyone's blank expression.

The end or is it.

I don't know what I want to do with his story. Should I make it into chapter or just leave as is. I think I would make it into one. Tell me what you think. Oh No Itachi looks mad at me. And where I got the kind of story line is from this picture. valkyrierandgris./art/switch-88831302

Go to her gallery and look at the Sasuke and Deidara pictures. She is my inspiration.

Itachi storms in…

--Itachi-- How dare you Semmy you know that Deidara is mine and mine only, How could you And Sasuke did you get that Deidara is mine you little shit.

Sasuke-Wanna Bet

((Me)) Calm down you two.

--Itachi-- NO!! you put my blonde with SasUKE.

Deidara--Don't I get a say in any of this.

Itachi and sasuke--NO!!

((Me))-Holds Deidara- Its okay those big meanies.

Review, Review, Review.:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Swtich Chapter 2**

**I do now own Naruto or any other persons in the story. But the story line shall remain mine forevers.**

**Now enjoy.**

**Sasuke/Deidara.**

**Deidara chuckled, sitting back down at the blank expressions. **

**Pein looked away uncomfortable. "Okay than we dont have much time so i going to make this really short." He handed out papers. " These are your next people. Not going to say anymore than that cause this is not my house so yeah. They all need to be emliminated"**

**"yes leader" They all replied.**

**"And as for you deidara yours need to be done by this sunday" He said glarring at him." I want you to prove your loyalty to me and to us."**

**"Yes leader-sama" Deidara stood to bow.**

**"Okay our meeting is disbanned. Deidara a word" Pein said**

**Deidara swallowed hard and stood infront of him."Yes leader"**

**"I understand we have to lead another life but dont let that boy get in our way or yours for that matter. Itachi wouldnt kill you like i ordered cause he said you were valuable to our cause." Pein said " Dont fuck this up"**

**Deidara nodded his head, his eyes watching pein leave the room before exhaling but stopped on the raved by the door. Itachi stood there watching the blonde exhale to keep him anger from getting the best of him. Sasuke appeared at the door. His eyes glanced back and forth from Deidara to itachi and soforth till itachi shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Deidara smiled as familiar arms wraped around his waist.**

**"whats wrong" Sasuke asked.**

**Deidara shook his head "Its nothing sasuke, may i have my cloths back"**

**"I thought i was getting a show" Sasuke kissed his neck.**

**"Im not in the mood anymore" Deidara pulled away. Sasuke lowered his eyebrows, before disappearing quickly and returning with deidaras cloths. "I will give your back monday at school." He said leaving threw the front door.**

**Sasuke had no idea what just had happened. He shook his head before diappearing into his room**

**-.**

**Naruto looked up as Deidara bursted threw the door to their home. The blonds eyes skimed over his brothers attire before asking "What the hell are you wearing Dei"**

**With the sound of his voice Deidara stopped, Naruto was sitting in the livingroom studing with Gaara. **

**"Arent those the cloths Sasuke was wearing today" Gaara asked before naruto elbowed him in the rib.**

**"Shouldnt you be at home" The question was directed at Gaara, who shook his head.**

**"No im staying over its friday night." he smile.**

**Deidara stalked down the hallway towards his room only to be fallowed by Naruto.**

**"So you were excepted to their group." Naruto asked.**

**He nodded and began taking sasukes cloths off. "Did you know that the only reason i was excepted is cause itachi failed to kill me on Peins orders. He said i was valuable to their cause. Can you beleive it me, was going to be killed by a fucking uchiha." He threw sasukes shirt in the cloths hamper.**

**"Just calm down Dei, you can seek revenge later but this is our only chance of being able to keep our house and living a good life. If you die we no more like i have nothing. With dad dead and you might have been i would-**

**Deidara grabbed his brothers shoulders "Dont think about it, i wont let anything happen to you i would never let anything happen. Dad put me in charge when he passed and i promised i would take good care of you and i am. I get paid 15 grand a kill we will be set."**

**"When do you have to go." Naruto asked**

**"My first kill is tomorrow evening. so i wont be home for dinner if thats what your asking." Deidara smile "Now go study your going to need it.**

**Naruto left deidara sitting alone on his bed. Bright blue eyes stared down at the order list. He sighed tomorrow he was to kill a old woman, Sasori's grandma at that. Poor lady Chiyo. He took a deep breath before lying back on the bed. **

**Gaara looked up to see naruto enter the living room. " Is everything alright" He asked as naruto sat down beside him on the floor. **

**"If i tell you will you promise not to tell anyone" Naruto told him " He wasnt even supose to tell me but he trusts me." He took a deep breath " My brother is part of a assissin group called the Akatsuki"**

**"Uh huh" Gaara tried not to laugh "And im a donkey"**

**Naruto pushed him playfully "Im not kidding gaara"**

**"Whatever you say naruto, what did you get for question ninteen" He asked**

**"so your not weirded out by that" he asked bluntly**

**"Your brothers business is your brothers business. not mine." Gaara smile. " So we will leave it at that."**

**Itachi groaned before entering his brothers room only to find him banging his head to his ipod and doing homework. Sasuke looked up as Iatchi sat down on his bed. **

**"What do you need older brother" Sasuke asked taking his head phones from his ears.**

**"You need to watch yourself with Deidara, He may be innocent and all but deep inside he isnt."**

**"Are you trying to warn me and all. Cause if your trying to do the brotherly thing i dont want your advice I can handle him dont worry itachi" Sasuke sighed."Now get out of my room"**

**And with that itachi left without another word.**

**Deidara looked down from his scope. Tonight was the night of the kill. He had to take her down at the right moment. At exactly 7 she was suppose to gaze out the window. Giving Deidara the perfect moment to shoot the old hag. She had been trying to perswaid the goverment on to ban the poeple who doesnt belong in the village and to rid of the woman who is there leader. Lady Chiyo is a threat the the village.**

**There she was starring out the window at the exact time that konan had predicted. Placing the base on his shoulder and looked threw the scope. Slowly he pulled the triger. silently the gun went off , shattering the window and sending lady chiyo to the floor with a bullet room in her head. Quickly deidara packed up his rifle and was on his way to Peins house. Konan answered the door, greating Deidara with a smile.**

**"Hello deidara, good to see you agian." She said moving to the side to let him in before shutting to door.**

**"Is Pein home." He asked.**

**"Of course he is." She smiled "He is in his office where else is he"**

**Deidara walked past Konan to the back room that was considered a office. Pein was starring at a computer screen smiling to himself at what he had seeen.**

**"You did a very good job. Not once have i ever seen a straight between the eyes. The old lady had it coming."Pein looked up, "You impressed me, you are offically in our group."He smiled. "Konan will give you your money when you leave." **

**Deidara bowed slightly "Thank you Leader-sama" **

**The blonde left Pein's office smiling. He acomplished something today and got paid to do it. On the way out the door Konan handed him a envolope with a wade of cash. He waited till the door was closed before danceing in the drive way with his money. **

**"You know you shouldnt dance untill your alone." A voice said**

**Deidara stopped immedantly, straightening up to face the voice. "Itachi"**

**"How was your kill" He tried to change the subject.**

**"Simple and clean" He grinned."As all mine are, except for you"**

**"To bad you couldnt get me huh" Deidara taunted**

**Itachi shook his head, "My bother wants you to come to the house. He said he needs to talk to you." He walked past him "Hopfully you wont be in the same predicament as last time." **

**Deidara watched itachi enter Pein's home. He turned his back and began walking towards Sasukes home a couple houses down.**

**-:)**

**Okay im done with chapter two. What do you think. I told everyone that i would be writing more and here i am. But anyways chapter three with be up soon.**

**Okay im going to take a poll i want your honost answer.**

**Should Deidara end up with Itachi or Sasuke.**

**End.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Switch Chapter Three.**

**Yet another Chapter from me. I'm on a role these few days. Don't know why i have been in such a mood to write. But i know that it makes you people happy.**

**But anyway here is chapter three.**

**Deidara/Sasuke. Lemon Warning.**

**You have been warned.**

**Deidara turned the knob to Sasuke's home. He frowned, he would have to lecture on locking the doors. Sasuke's room was at the stairs with a door slightly cracked. Deidara peered in hoping to catch him doing something funny. But he wasn't. To Deidara's displeasure he was lying on his bed, reading a book.**

**The blonde opened the door with a push of his hand startling Sasuke.**

**"your brother said you wanted to talk to me." **

**"No not talk per say" Sasuke stood up walking towards him.**

**Deidara exhaled as Sasuke pushed him against his door making the lock click. Deidara smiled once Sasuke had pushed him against the door.**

**"Than what did you have on your mind" The blonde asked.**

**Sasuke didn't say anymore, before pressing his lips to Deidara's causing the blondes knees to go weak. Pale arms wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders while a waist was grabbed. Sasuke's mouth moved to Deidara's throat cause the blonde to moan. Deidara's hands went to Sasuke's pants unbuttoning them and smiling.**

**"Take them off."**

**"As you wish" Sasuke said pulling away from his neck to unzip the zipper pulling his pants down to his ankles. Deidara's hand touched his abdomen pushing his shirt up just to pull it up over his head to discard it on the floor. Deidara's eyes wondered over pale muscular flesh wanting it so bad to touch his skin. Sasuke smiled at him before pulling him back into a kiss. Deidara gasped once Sasuke's fingers found their way underneath his shirt lifting it up over his head, only to be thrown somewhere. Sasuke tailed kisses down his chest to Deidara's waist before getting on his knees in front of him. **

** Deidara's head slammed back against the door as he was taken fully into the mouth. Moaning at how Sasuke's tongue ran over his slit and down the bottom of his shaft. His fingers laced themselves into Sasuke's raven hair before moaning his name causing Sasuke to smiled up at him after releasing his member, watching the blonde slowly open his eyes.**

**"I want you inside me Sasuke" Deidara moaned.**

** Sasuke nodded an stood up, grabbing Deidara's outer thigh to lift him up. Deidara moaned loudly as Sasuke entered him, only to stop once he was fully inside him. Deidara took in deep breaths waiting for him to move. Sasuke locked lips with him before he began to move. The blonde moved his legs wider allowing Sasuke a better and wider angle. Finger nails dug into Sasuke's back with each thrust. Deidara had barely enough time to catch his breath before the next forceful thrust struck his prostate. **

**"sas"Deidara groaned leaning his head into the crook of the ravens neck while moaning the last bit of his name. Sasuke grinned, grabbing the blondes ass cheeks to lift him and slam him down hard onto him. Pants became deeper as moans began to rise with the sound of flesh hitting against each other. Sasuke threw his head back moaning into the silence of his room before he began to stroke Deidara's manhood.**

**"Come with me Dei" Sasuke moaned kissing Deidara into a kiss. The Raven and the blonde both threw their heads back, Sasuke cumming inside the blonde and Deidara cumming into Sasuke's hand. Both boys rested their heads against one another, waiting for their highs to come down. Sasuke's knees buckled underneath him sending them both to the floor with a thump. A smile came from the blonde as his chest returned to normal. Deidara pressed his lips to Sasuke's Slipping his tongue to play with the others tongue. Down stair the front door had slammed shut.**

**"Oh shit" Sasuke said slowly pulling out of the blonde before pulling his pants up. Quickly Deidara put his cloths on and positioned his rifle against his back. "Fix your hair" Sasuke laughed. **

**"You know you should have told me someone was coming over" Deidara groaned putting his hair back in a ponytail.**

**"Will i see you at school Monday" Sasuke asked**

**Deidara nodded opening the door. "I will see you Monday Sasuke."**

**And with that Deidara left, unaware that Itachi was watching him from the kitchen.**

**Sighing Deidara opened the door to his apartment. Tonight had been all he thought it was going to be and it was. He killed an old lady for his group and eared fifteen grand in the process. He felt lucky not going to mention how his ass was feeling though. Dropping the bagged rifle on the floor next to his bed he laid down hoping to get some rest. Tomorrow he had to study midterms were coming up and he could not fail. With that last thought he drifted off to sleep and to peaceful dreams.**

** The next morning he was awoken by Naruto beating on his door, yelling all sorts of questions that he didn't comprehend. Groggy he sat up, trying to adjust his eyes to the early morning brightness. **

**"What do you want Naruto" He groaned.**

**"Um Sasuke is here to see you" He said opening the door to his room. Deidara rolled his eyes before closing the curtains so he could lye back down to sleep.**

**"Tell him I'm indisposed" He mumbled underneath the sheets.**

**Naruto shrugged his shoulders, shivering at the figure that passed him and closed the door with a disgusted expression. "No loud noises i have to study" He said as the door latch clicked.**

**Deidara went stiff, he had heard the door shut but no one was in the room with him, or so he thought. Blue eyes went wide as pale arms wrapped around him waist from behind causing the bed to sink in a moment later. He had to think for a moment, before he finally realized who it was.**

**"Why are you so stiff" Sasuke asked**

**"Well there is an intruder in my bed that i didn't expect to see till Monday. "He said sinking into Sasuke's chest.**

**"Well i woke up this morning and realized that i missed you and that i couldn't wait till Monday to see you so i came over here"**

**"Its nine in the morning i like to sleep till at least eleven or twelve." Deidara yawned.**

**"I can sleep longer too but i would rather sleep with you" Sasuke kissed the back of his neck sending a shiver down the others spine.**

**"Stop and go to sleep you had your fun last night and I'm still hurting." Deidara absently rubbed his butt cheek. "Now sleep"**

**Deidara woke three hours later with a hand in his face. Groaning he rolled towards the wall hoping to get away from the awful invading hand. He smiled, Sasuke lay facing him with his lips parched as in a kissing stance. Quietly the blonde slipped from bed, not to wake for move the bed to leave the room. He glanced at the clock in the hallway. Twelve fifteen, he had slept an extra fifteen minutes and he loved it. In the kitchen he could hear Naruto singing some horrible song while he was cooking something that smelled really good.**

**"Please tell me you are not making roman for the fourth day in a row." Deidara said leaning against the door frame. The only response he got was a sexual hip shake and a nod. "can you even hear me" And still there was no reply from him. "Dumbass" Deidara said before he started naming off other names. Picking up a dish rag, he threw it, hitting the dobe in the back of the head causing him to drop the spatula.**

**"Damnit Deidara don't frighten me like that" He yelled picking up the flipper. "I can really hurt someone you know that"**

**"I don't think burning my frying pan is considered hurting someone or anything. Why do you have your headphones on anyway." He asked sitting down at the table.**

**"I didn't want to listen to moans and groans or hearing OH SASUKE" He mimicked his brother.**

**"You wish" Deidara rolled his eyes. "Where are my study books."**

**"They are on the coffee table, Gaara was studying them last night while you were gone. So how was the kill, Did we get paid?" He asked flipping the pancake.**

**"fifteen grand is what i got paid so we will be able to make it till the next kill i believe." Deidara said sensing someone coming down the hallway. "Enough" **

**"Enough" Naruto said as a yawning Sasuke entered the kitchen "would you like some pancakes Sasuke"**

**"No thanks i need to get home." He looked at Deidara. "I will see you tomorrow okay" He gave him a quick kiss before leaving. **

**"Why did you use the code word" Naruto whispered watching the front door shut only to look at him.**

**"Sasuke doesn't know about me, well what i really do anyway. Me or his brother so I'm not going to be the one to tell him that his brother and i work for a secret organization that kills people. I only told you cause i trust you." Deidara smiled as Naruto sat a plate full of pancakes in front of him.**

**"Oh i see, that's understandable" He said before turning back to the stove to pour more batter.**

**"You must never tell anyone about me" Deidara mumbled with a mouthful of food." Or i will have to kill you.**

**Naruto rolled his eyes "yeah I'm sure Brother."**

** Sasuke entered his house an hour later only to find his brother pacing the living room. He wanted to sneak past his and go right up stairs but Itachi looked up as he was passing the entrance way. **

**"Sasuke I'm glad your home" Itachi waved him in the living room**

**"What do you want Itachi, i have to go study" He lied.**

**"I need to tell you that i will be going away for a while. A few days to a week maybe depending how fast i get the job done. It's a pretty easy target so i shouldn't be long is all" He smirked.**

**"Can't you just leave a note in the kitchen or something telling you are gone so we could have avoided this useless information." Sasuke groaned.**

**"what kind of brother would i have been if i did that to you."**

**"Well a better one than your being now" Sasuke said leaving the room. " I be in my room"**

** Itachi glared down at the order that had been given. He had to kill the second most powerful man in the leaf village. Donzo. To everyone's known knowledge he was a hard ass kind of man and a threat to the leaf which Itachi understood. Wanting to over throw the Hokage and all. Finally finishing packing his duffle bag before heading out the door. Once he heard the front door close he stuck his head out of the room. **

"**Itachi have you left yet" He yelled into the emptiness of the house, but received no answer. Quickly he took out his phone and dialed Karin's number only to regret it when she picked up.**

"**Party at my tomorrow night, spread the word" He said quickly before hanging up the phone so she could say no more and now with that said and done Sasuke slid back into his room to study.. **

**Okay there is chapter three. I'm a bit rusty on the lemon moments but don't worry I will get my touch back. I hope you like it. Please review. I love reviews. J**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note.

I am so sorry for not updating, really I am sorry but I have had a huge writers block and I haven't been able to kick my butt to get started again. It is the Christmas season and I am busy as well. So after the New Year I will get everything back up and started, I promise.

Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. Plus happy all the other religion's that are out there too.

Love you all, Samauke.


End file.
